Using conventional computer software can result in difficulties when attempting to create a drawing while in a virtual reality environment. In addition, conventional Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) generally do not translate well into a virtual reality environment. Virtual reality environments are built in three dimensions, but conventional GUIs are typically built for two-dimensional screens.